Problem: $\dfrac{2}{9} \times 7 = {?}$
Explanation: $7$ is the same as $\dfrac{7}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 7}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{14}{9}$